1. Field of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to door closing mechanisms and particularly to mechanisms which are used for lightweight screen doors and the like as are found on recreational vehicles and motor homes.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to a device for closing lightweight screen or accessory doors as are used on recreational vehicles which is different from devices herebefore known. In the past, various types of spring door closing arrangements have been utilized such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,295 whereby a single spring is looped over a 180.degree. central hinge to urge the door closed. Other spring devices are known which attach at the top of a door to provide assistance in closing. With careful attention being paid to manufacturing costs in recent years, recreational vehicle door manufacturers have reduced the weight of aluminum extrusions and other components of screen and accessory doors to save material, labor and costs. Currently, screen doors are manufactured which are lightweight and which can be easily bent or warped. Thus it has been found that available door closure mechanisms may not be entirely suitable for modern lightweight screen doors and some older type devices may actually cause the newer doors to warp, bend or not fully close and some will not close the door satisfactory during wind gusts or strong breezes as the spring force generated is insufficient.
With the disadvantages and problems associated with prior art devices, it is one objective of the present invention to provide door closure apparatus which will conveniently and sufficiently close a lightweight screen door without warping or bending,
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a door closure apparatus and method whereby the apparatus which will attach at two distant points on the door to insure smooth, even forces are applied thereto during closing.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a door closure apparatus attachment method which includes a pair of coil springs attached to the door hinges for easy, convenient installation.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed presentation is set forth below,